The present invention relates generally to dispensing containers and, more specifically, to dispensing cap constructions enabling accurately measured amounts of the container contents to be dispensed from the cap.
Dispensing containers are, of course, well known and are used in many difference industries for many different purposes. One such use is in the food industry, and a specific example includes jars and other similar containers which contain solid foods (such as spices) in particulate, granular or powder-like form. Typically, a measuring spoon or separate measuring cup is utilized in conjunction with the jar or container when accurate amounts are to be obtained.
The present invention eliminates the need for measuring spoons for cups by providing a hollow cap, which serves as its own measuring device, for use with an otherwise conventional container. While the incorporation of a measuring function into a container/cap construction for the discharge of desired amounts of the container contents is not new (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,802,284; 2,804,103; 3,860,111; 4,613,057 and 4,635,828), the present invention provides improved and simplified structures for accomplishing this result, while generally retaining the desirable option of substantially unrestricted pouring and/or shaking of the container contents from the dispenser cap.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a transparent plastic cap is provided which includes a top and a depending skirt. The skirt is divided into upper and lower portions by an internal partition or weir panel provided with a weir aperture lying one one side of a centerline extending across the cap. The weir panel, in combination with the skirt wall and the top, combine to form a measuring chamber into which a desired amount of container contents may be poured via the weir aperture. The top of the cap is formed with a pair of dispensing doors located on either side of the cap centerline and integrally hinged along parallel hinge lines to a bridge or connector strip through which the cap centerline passes. That door which lies on the opposite side of the cap centerline from the weir aperture, is provided with volume gradations in the form of level lines and suitable alpha and/or numeric characters, and is used to dispense the measured amounts of contents from the cap. The opposite or second door, overlying the weir aperture, is used in an alternative mode of operation where it is desired to pour the container contents directly without concern for specific amounts.
In another embodiment, the top of the cap is formed as a separable transparent piece, which may be snap-fit onto an upper annular rim of a transparent or opaque cap skirt.
In still another embodiment, a disc is located axially between a separable, transparent top piece and the cap skirt, with the disc having a pair of openings conforming to the shape of, and underlying the dispensing doors. One of the apertures in this intermediate disc is fitted with a panel provided with a plurality of openings. These shaker or sprinkler openings are used in the flow through mode where accurately measured amounts are not of concern.
In another embodiment, the panel with the plurality of openings utilized in the flow through mode is made integral with the cap top and the cap skirt.
In another exemplary embodiment, the dispenser cap includes a single door formed essentially by the entire top of the cap. The manner of which measured amounts of container contents are dispensed from the cap is similar to the other disclosed embodiments.
In still another embodiment, the weir panel is inclined from the weir edge to an upper rim of the skirt, so that when the cap door is opened, the container contents will flow more easily out of the measuring chamber.
With respect to all of the disclosed embodiments, various generally interchangeable arrangements are provided as between the cap top, dispensing doors and skirt.
Thus, in a broad aspect, the present invention relates to a measuring/dispensing cap adapted for attachment to an open, upper edge of a container, the cap comparing first means for enabling an accurately determined amount of contents to be dispensed from the container, and second means for enabling substantially unrestricted pouring of contents from the container.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a measuring/dispensing cap adapted for attachment to an open, upper end of a container, the cap comprising a top and a peripheral skirt extending downwardly from the top; a partition separating the peripheral skirt into upper and lower sections, the upper section comparing a measuring chamber defined by the top, the upper section of the skirt and the partition, and wherein at least one of the top and upper section of the peripheral skirt is provided with volume indicators; the partition formed with a weir aperture on one side of a diametrical centerline extending across the partition, the aperture defined in part by a weir edge extending parallel to and spaced from the centerline; and at least one dispensing door secured to the top by an integral hinge having an axis parallel to the centerline and the weir edge, and wherein a portion of the door opposite the hinge lies on the other side of the diametrical centerline.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.